Atmospheric particle counting is an important component of overall pollution monitoring. The data on particle size and concentration are essential to air pollution source identification and forecasting.
Many cities and urban areas have evolved highly polluted atmospheres. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a large number of sensors operating autonomously to collect long term, high resolution (concentrated) data. However, due to high levels of pollution, the sensor devices need to be resilient to particle build-up in order to afford long term service.
Accordingly, a particle counter that collects long term, high resolution data even in highly polluted atmospheres would be desirable.